Eve's Christmas
by MBrabs1996
Summary: For the first time since leaving Antigen, Eve spends christmas with her parents. Please R&R.
1. Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was thinking that since the holidays are just around the corner, I would make a christmas fanfiction! Enjoy! It's a one-shot for now, but let me know if you want me to continue it!**

Eve awoke on christmas morning to find David was staring at her. The twelve-year-old didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"David? Why are you staring at me like a pedophile?" The young hybrid asked. The girl was just a month shy of turning thirteen, but she already acted twice her age.

"Merry christmas to you too Eve!" David exclaimed.

"We're immortal, we don't celebrate the holidays...we aren't even religious!" Eve almost yelled.

David sighed, "well, we do now! Get ready, you have a lot of presents to open and a christmas party to attend later on tonight"

"But_"

"JUST PUT ON SOMETHING FESTIVE DAMMIT!" David shouted and left the room before the girl could complain once more. The twelve-year-old sighed once more and put on one of the nicest dresses she owned, it was a knee length, dark red dress, and matching flats.

"Merry christmas Eve" Selene greeted the girl, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you, mama! Where's David?" Eve asked.

"I believe he said something about getting ready for the day, you own something nicer for the party, don't you?" The vampiress asked.

"Yes mother, I have a dress that Mattie gave me for my birthday last year, it's hanging up in my closet."

Selene nodded and handed Eve her present.

"It's from your father and I, we thought you should have it." Selene explained. Eve opened the present and saw a gold pendant that had blades come out of the sides when you pressed the button in the middle.

"It was Sonja's...her father killed her for loving a lycan, then Lucian took it the winter he escaped, and when he died, I took it and gave it to your father, and now you, don't lose it."

Eve nodded, "thanks mother, I love it! I'll wear it always."

Just as Eve said that, David had come in the room with Michael and four month old Jazmyn.

"There you are! Should I give you your present now, or at the party tonight?" David asked.

"The princess thinks you should give it to her now, to avoid making her angry!" Eve answered, only half joking.

David sighed, "no, that's okay, i'll give it to you tonight."

"You're so mean, you know that?"

"There's enough time to kill David and tell him how mean he is at the party!" Michael exclaimed, handing four month old Jazmyn to Selene.

Eve sighed.

_This is going to be a long day..._

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Should I continue? What do you think David got Eve that he doesn't want Selene and Michael to see? Will I ever stop writing like this? Lol, i'll post the link to Eve's dress on my profile!**


	2. Party and David's Present

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of my Christmas story!**

During that morning, Eve had received a lot of Christmas presents, including a scrap book from Ella. The young hybrid walked down the main stair case in a long, flowing black dress, her hair was in a single braid down her back.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Michael greeted her.

Eve nodded, "thanks papa."

Eve moved to go say something to her mother, only for someone to tap her on her shoulder. Eve turned around to find David.

"Are you going to give me my present NOW?" Eve asked jokingly.

"Maybe...after a dance from this beautiful young lady standing before me." David answered, holding out his hand. If the brunette was human, she would have blushed at Davids gestures. The twelve-year-old took his hand and went out to the dance floor.

"You look great tonight." He complemented her.

"As do you David, you sure clean up nice."

David nodded and looked at the pendant draped around Eve's neck.

"That's a nice pendant, did your parents give it to you?"

"Yes they did...for safe keeping."

The older man nodded and took Eve back up stairs to his own bedroom. **(A/N: No, not to do what you're thinking of...you people with dirty minds -_-) **

"I wanted to give you your present in private, I didn't think your parents would approve of it." He explained, taking out a small, rectangular box. Eve opened it and saw a pure silver knife...engraved on the handle was an 'E'

"Thank you so much David, I love it!"

"You're welcome, if anyone asks you, you didn't get it from me."

She nodded and looked at him, her blue eyes boring into his brown ones, before she turned away and returned to the main foyer, not before tucking the knife safely under her pillow.

"Eve, it's getting late, you should get to bed." Michael told her, Eve nodded and reluctantly retired for the evening.

_This wasn't so bad after all._

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
